Memory arrays are important elements of many integrated circuits. However, data stored in memory arrays may be lost for a variety of reasons. For example, memory cells of the device may be affected by a single event upset (SEU), such as a cosmic ray striking a memory cell of the device. As the dimensions of transistors continue to decrease, a single event upset may affect a greater number of cells. That is, the charge associated with the cosmic ray striking the device may affect more than one cell. One type of integrated circuit in which memory arrays are critical to the operation of the integrated circuit is a device having programmable logic. Programmable logic enables users to implement logic designs of their choice by storing configuration data in memory elements of the device. However, for the device to function properly, it is necessary that any configuration data loaded into a memory which is corrupted is corrected.